Nerd Flu
is the thirteenth episode of Studio Drama and the thirty-sixth episode of Roleplay Reborn. Plot The episode starts in the craft services tent where Courtney is seen crying. Lindsay attempts to console her, but Courtney scolds her for trying to vote her off the previous elimination. As she tries to apologize for her betrayal, Chris walks in and greets the final five. He explains that for the day's challenge, the castmates will search the film lot for the key to a treasure chest. Once the challenge begins, Courtney pairs with Lindsay, and commands her to dig around the lot while she herself spies on Duncan. Meanwhile, Harold goes with Justin and they hide under a table in Chef's kitchen, believing a key to be in the fridge. While Duncan searches for a key, Courtney spies on him, only to be bitten by a spider and blowing her cover. Duncan notices her and the two soon start arguing about Duncan's kiss with Gwen. Duncan presses that Courtney had broken up with him at the time of the kiss, but Courtney affirms that he would feel the same way if the roles were switched, even threatening to kiss Justin to prove her point. After finishing their argument, Duncan asks her to team up with him to vote off Justin, however she declines as she sees him as an ally. Back in the kitchen, Chef eventually walks in and notices Justin and Harold and they immediately panic. Harold frantically runs to the fridge and finds the key, however Justin is cornered by Chef and is hit in the eye by a frying pan, causing it to swell up. This causes Justin to break down as he fears his good looks are permanently damaged. They both manage to make it out of the kitchen and retrieve a second key from a squirrel after Justin trips over it. The challenge ends and the contestants are asked to present their keys. Duncan is the only one not to find any as Courtney tricked him into searching the washrooms while she found four keys. Lindsay kindly offers him one of her keys and he accepts, obtaining a bag of chips and soda from his chest. When Courtney sees that her chest has nothing but garbage, she yells at Justin and Lindsay to give her their chests. They refuse, but she persists, and Duncan tries to complain that this is against the rules of the challenge. Chris explains that she is only asking for their chests, and much to his annoyance, Justin gives her his chest and she wins his immunity. At the awards ceremony, the vote is mostly split, with Justin voting for Lindsay and Duncan voting for Justin. Duncan and Harold are put in the bottom two and Chris announces that Duncan is the one to be eliminated. However, after Courtney objects to this, Chris reveals that he is only kidding and that Harold is the one going home. Harold is shocked and angered by this, but is thrown into the Lame-o-sine after a brief friendly goodbye with Justin. After the ceremony, Courtney and Duncan are seen in the craft services tent, discussing their shaky alliance. Duncan points out Courtney's concern for him in the ceremony and she objects, once again bringing up Gwen. After Duncan states that Gwen initiated the kiss, Courtney accidentally reveals that she still has feelings for him, making her flustered, and the two passionately kiss as Chris signs off the episode. Transcript Trivia *'Alternative title:' Raiders of the Lost Artifact *Duncan ends up in the bottom two in this episode. *Despite having an adventure movie theme, the episode's title implies that the challenge will be hospital movie based. Category:Studio Drama episodes Category:Episodes Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki